


all the things i love in life and all the things i do, i like (they come from me and you)

by valentulum



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autistic Kara Danvers, F/F, M/M, jewish winn schott, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentulum/pseuds/valentulum
Summary: a new year's party at james's fraternity occur. people attend. gay kissing occurs at midnight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all! this is my first work since my concussion last year. wow. it's good to be back, and I'm glad i can ring in the new year with this disgustingly gay and fluffy fic. have fun kids! and as always, kudos and comments are much appreciated. l'chaim, my friends!
> 
> title is from "i believe" by basic vacation

**11:30**

kara's had grasps at the (somewhat ironically red) solo cup in her hand that's currently filled with lukewarm beer. kara danvers does not drink, and she certainly does not drink cheap beer at a loud frat party that her sister coerced her into going to on new year's eve. well, coercion is a _bit_ too strong, perhaps it was kara's unfortunately weak ability to say no to her sister and alex's very convincing speech about how kara was not to miss her first kiss after coming out. kara wonders if alex found maggie in the five minutes kara has been sitting in the corner of the house's living space. as of current time, kara's pressed up against a leather couch while her fingers find the ridges on her beer cup and she strokes them, the sensation bringing comfort to a decidedly uncomfortable situation.

kara's really, _really_ regretting her decision to come tonight. both she and alex know parties are too loud, too crowded, too _much_ for kara and they've _always_ known this but maybe, just _maybe_ , kara thought that this time would be different. she's a sophomore in college now; she's not the scared girl fresh out of the foster system. or maybe she still is. kara's gotten older, gotten a little smarter, maybe learned a _little_ bit about sarcasm, but she's not all that sure she's truly grown up. the question is, though, is that really such a bad thing? kara muses this thought over in her head, finally relaxing as she enters her own headspace. maybe relaxing too much as a hand is on her shoulder and her skin immediately crawls, picturing some creepy MBA fraternity boy in boat shoes and a navy blazer, but instead she sees a girl. a _very_ pretty girl. so pretty that her breath momentarily catches in her throat and her skin stops crawling and she's having trouble finding her words and then —

"hi, i'm lena," the girl says. her smile is warm, a touch sad, and kara is reminded of the last day of summer.

**11:36**

"dude, just go for it. you're _so_ cool. the _coolest_ of the cool. you're, like, alex mc _freakin_ ' danvers cool, you got this."

alex eyes winn with a look. _that_ look.

"winn, you brought single-serving kosher wine to a frat party, i'm not sure you're the best judge of coolness."

he raises his free hand defensively, "look, alex _mcfreakin_ danvers, it is the last night of chanuka and i am _not_ about to break kashrut on this holy ass day."

"why do i even put up with you..." alex sighs playfully.

she glances longingly in maggie's direction. maggie sawyer, varsity hockey player, literally knows half the campus and probably the most beautiful girl alex has ever seen in her life.

winn gives her a soft smile, "i'm not kidding dude, go for it. you've got nothing to lose."

"that was encouraging."

"that's my aim, danvers. now get your gay ass over to your lady for a smooch," winn prods her in the back.

"but won't... you get lonely?" alex questions frantically, looking for an out.

winn glances over to a certain tall basketball player laughing in the foyer who's name may or may not be james, "i'll be fine, i've got... _plans_. now go work your charm, dude!"

alex laughs and starts to make her way closer to maggie. she can feel her palms getting sweaty, which makes her nervous because she doesn't want to gross maggie out by having weirdly sweaty hands, which in turn makes her hands sweatier and –

alex just needs to calm down. she pauses for a second and leans against a wall, catching her breath.

she can do this, she can do this.

maybe if she says it enough times it'll make it true.

**11:40**

winn watches with an amused grin as alex rub her hands on her jeans for about the millionth time while talking to maggie in the very, very short amount of time she's been over there. which, of course, prevents alex from seeing that maggie looks at her the way that a magic player looks at a black lotus card. or a case of mountain dew. they're honestly so perfect for each other it _physically pains_ winn.

"hey, would you mind moving aside? you're in front of the beer, man."

winn looks up at the voice.

shit.

"oh! you! yes! i'm sorry let me just," winn awkwardly shuffle-scoots to the side," get out of your way and-"

"no it's cool–"

"winn! and you're james! and you already know that. because you _are_ james. right. i should just go-"

"no," james's hand is on his bicep, "stay, winn."

winn's arm feels like it's burning where james is touching him and he can feel his face reddening.

"you're that one computer science major that defended the university from that giant hacking, right?" james asks, popping the tab of his newly acquired beer.

"um yep, that's me. it wasn't too hard though."

"i dunno, it sounded pretty cool to me. you know i did a write up about you in the school's paper, right? i got quotes from the provost and everything."

"well i, um, don't read the paper. but that's really cool. that you did that for me. i mean, not _for_ me, but you know, on me... that sounded weird, i'm sorry."

james tips his head back and laughs, and winn nearly faints. good lord, he was in deep.

"no winn, it was definitely for you."

winn feels more blood rush to his face. he wonders if superman's cape is still redder than him, "oh. that's, um, cool! yeah, cool..."

james puts his hand back on winn's bicep, "you know, just because i'm president of a fraternity doesn't mean i can't be into guys."

"you're... into guys?"

winn's voice goes unnaturally high and he knows he's _absolutely_ screwed.

**11:52**

kara's brain is short circuiting because of everything that's happening all at once; lena's prettiness, the smell of alcohol, the pounding of the music and the bodies, all the people touching and sweating and kissing and dancing and it's just _**too much**_.

lena seems to sense kara's discomfort and takes her hand off of her.

"i'm sorry, was that too much?"

kara can't manage words, so she only nods.

"no more touching, yeah?"

she nods again.

lena purses her lips, thinking. after a beat, she says, "i know someplace quiet, where no one will bug us. would you like to go there with me?"

this time, kara manages a strained _yes_.

"i'm going to take your hand now, to lead you. is that okay?" lena asks tenderly. gosh, she's just so tender. everything about lena is soft, wrapped up in a hard exterior.

another nod.

lena grasps her hand, gently but firmly, and begins to make her way around the perimeter of the room, where the least amount of people are. kara's only bumped into twice, and her beer cup is long discarded, leaving her hands to be tucked safely into the pockets of her pants, a soft cream today. tonight, technically.

they're up a flight of stairs and through several hallways before they're out a window and finally onto a small piece of flatter roof in a much quieter part of the house. the heavy music and loud cheers of before are only a dull thud through the shingles of the roof.

"it's beautiful up here, isn't it?"

"yeah," kara replies softly, fiddling with her glasses, "yeah it is."

it's unseasonably warm out, but both hers and lena's breath makes little fog clouds in the air.

"i love the stars," kara blurts after a beat, "sorry, that was sudden, i just _love_ space."

lena laughs, "don't be sorry darling, i understand. you're passionate about it. you're an astronomy major, right? never be sorry for enjoying things you enjoy."

well. kara's never heard that before from anyone except her parents or alex. she smiles, slightly and gently, "thank you, lena. it means a lot. _really_."

lena smiles at her, then looks down to her shoes, then up at the sky, "you know, i've been fascinated with you ever since we first met in that ethics elective. your kindness, kara, it's just beautiful. you see so much good in this world and in people and it's just... **inspiring**."

kara's not very good with compliments. or knowing when to talk. so she nods, and hopes lena understands.

"and i know we don't talk often, but it's new year's and i saw you in the corner and i just thought, now or never, right?"

**11:59**

alex is laughing and smiling and grazing maggie's (muscular) arm and she doesn't think she remembers the last time she was this happy.

"don't tell me you're getting soft on me, danvers," maggie says with a tilt of her head and a dimple filled grin.

"i think i'm beyond soft, maggie."

they stand there, inches apart in some places, connected in others as the final countdown begins.

**5**

winn's hands are on james's shoulders and James's are on his waist.

**4**

lena's hand inches closer to kara's as she asks if it's okay.

**3**

alex brushes maggie's hair away from her face, chills running up and down her spine.

**2**

james runs his hands up and down winn's waist, softly whispering in his ear.

"you're so incredible winn. let me help you see how amazing you are."

**1**

"it's more than okay," kara answers.

**0**

and suddenly, lips are upon lips and some people are shouting and some people are disappointed and some people are relieved. there is champagne being popped and beer being shotgunned and unidentifiable substances in the air and nobody seems to mind it.

kara's lips meet lena's softly, like a gentle and precise ballet, all flurries and gossamer touches.

alex pulls maggie closer, stroking her thumb across her cheek. she craves the sensation of their two bodies together, their two lips together, their two everything together.

winn relaxes into james's embrace, feeling his muscles loose all their tenseness. he feels his kippot slip off his head and he only waits five seconds after their kiss ends before he puts it back on his head.

**_happy new year._ **

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ actuallywinnschott


End file.
